epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Magma Hand
The Magma Hand is a foe and a summon in . It is a member of the Hands enemy group. It typically appears in volcanic areas, such as The Rapture and the Lava Lake. Appearance The Magma Hand, as the name implies, is a hand made out of lava. It has orange skin with bits of cooled black bits on it, and spawns in with a random melee weapon (see below for chances). * When viewed in Bestiary, it will have any of the Hands' weapons with equal chance for each, including the Ice Sword it cannot use in-battle. Overview Depending on the weapon, the Magma Hand will have a certain element and status in their attacks. These can range from to , among other things. This can make the Magma Hand a difficult foe to defend against, but all of their attacks are physical and deal moderate damage. On top of their weapon-based attacks, Magma Hands can also inflict on themselves or fire off a attack. As a foe literally made out of molten rock (or maybe bone), Magma Hands absorb Fire. Fortunately, they have multiple common weaknesses making it easy for the player to dish out major damage. Although is a good option, and are more effective. Statistics Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance1 = 20% |Acc1 = 150% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Attack2 = Triple Hit (Sword) Burst (Sword) Swing (Sword) |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 40.8/3 33.6 34.8 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = None |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 33% |StatusStrength2 = 3x |Acc2 = 105% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Attack3 = Triple Hit (Magma Sword) Burst (Magma Sword) Swing (Magma Sword) |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 30.6/3 25.2 26.1 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = Fire |Element%3 = 50% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 66% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Burst (Evil Axe) Swing (Evil Axe) |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 36.4 37.7 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Dark |Element%4 = 50% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 33% |StatusStrength4 = 3x |Acc4 = 95% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Triple Hit (Mallet) Burst(Mallet) Swing (Mallet) |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 47.6/3 39.2 40.6 |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = None |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 20% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |Acc5 = 85% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Burst is only usable as a counter when Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. |Attack6 = Fiery Fume |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 33 |Type6 = Physical |Element6 = Fire |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 75% |StatusStrength6 = 3x |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Berserk |Target7 = Self |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusIcon7 = |StatusStrength7 = 4x |Notes7 = Status strength increased to 5x on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic ; Choosing a weapon * Standard weapon array: Sword, Knife, Mallet (twice), Evil Axe, Magma Sword (twice). * On Hard and Epic difficulties, chooses the best element to use (including Lovable players) between , , and , adding more weapons to the array depending on the outcome: ** Fire → Magma Sword twice ** Dark → Evil Axe twice ** Bomb → Sword and Mallet ** Wind → Knife twice * Then selects any position of the array to equip, with equal chance for each. For an example, on Hard/Epic and with Bomb being the least resisted element, final chances would be: 1/9 for Knife and Evil Axe, 2/9 for Sword and Magma Sword, 3/9 for Mallet. * Whenever the Hand burrows itself after attacking, it has a 25% (50% on Hard/Epic) chance to switch its weapon when it emerges again. The Hand cannot switch weapons if it's Berserked. ; Attack patterns * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Flee; * If Berserked; ** If using Knife/Sword/Magma Sword → Triple Hit (1/3), Burst (1/3), Swing (1/3); ** If using Evil Axe → Burst (1/2), Swing (1/2); ** If using Mallet → Triple hit (1/2), Swing (1/2); * If Syphoned → Berserk (1/5); ** If using Knife/Sword/Magma Sword → Triple Hit (4/15), Burst (4/15), Swing (4/15); ** If using Evil Axe → Burst (2/5), Swing (2/5); ** If using Mallet → Triple hit (2/5), Swing (2/5); * Otherwise → Berserk (1/5), Fiery Fume (1/5); ** If using Knife/Sword/Magma Sword → Triple Hit (1/5), Burst (1/5), Swing (1/5); ** If using Evil Axe → Burst (3/10), Swing (3/10); ** If using Mallet → Triple hit (3/10), Swing (3/10). Before the v2 update, the Magma Hand had no Syphon behaviour. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25%; ** If Syphoned → Burst; ** Otherwise → Fiery Fume. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. The summon always uses the Magma Sword for its weapon. }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes